An increasing number and variety of electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include mobile phones, electric vehicles, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. While battery technology has improved, battery-powered electronic devices increasingly require and consume larger amounts of power, thereby often requiring recharging. Rechargeable devices are often charged via wired connections that require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space to charge rechargeable electronic devices may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions. However, wireless charging systems may cause interference with other electronic components, such as a touchscreen of the rechargeable electronic devices. As such, wireless charging systems and methods for controlling touchscreen interference are desirable.